Inhibitions
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Wherein Naruto has a talented mouth, and Sasuke is all to willing to appreciate it. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Title: **Inhibitions

**Authors Note:** . Ha, Okay so, who missed me? I missed myself too. I'm not going to explain myself here now though. ****grumbles**** ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Dedicated to: **My friend Kiko who got me out of a slump and encouraged me to write again! (Because I totally was going to quit)

This is a _**ONE-SHOT!**_

**Pairing:**Sasu/Naru

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings/Notes:**AU [Current Japan], OoC, Smut,Yaoi

**Summary:**Wherein Naruto has a talented mouth, and Sasuke is all to willing to appreciate it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. ****Sobs****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto gave good head. Sasuke had been informed of this by Naruto himself, long before he ever got to experience it firsthand. Looking back on it now, that had probably been one of the many ways Naruto had attempted to get Sasuke to want to bed him, all of which Sasuke had not actually noticed. It'd taken until Naruto had sat in his lap and pointedly asked him, "Sasu-kun, do I need to give you a written invitation to my crotch or are you ignoring me on purpose?"

Sasuke had scoffed and ignored the blush fighting its way to his cheeks, but later that night had found himself in Naruto's bed, discovering that his claims of expertise had not just been empty declarations.

If he was completely honest, Sasuke actually liked the blowjobs a little more than the full on sex. He loved both, but there was just something hot about Naruto on his knees with his lips around Sasuke's cock, determinedly taking him down his throat. Sasuke liked the way Naruto looked up at him with big, blue eyes, the way he looked strangely innocent and nervous when they both knew he was neither of those things.

Sasuke also secretly liked treating Naruto like a slut. He knew it was bad, and it never crossed over into their everyday life - he respected Naruto, after all - but it just felt sort of hot to grab Naruto's silky hair and fuck his mouth like that was all he was good for.

He was too embarrassed and afraid of hurting Naruto's feelings to say them out loud, but sometimes, in the throes of passion, Sasuke called Naruto all sorts of dirty, derogatory names in his head. He was horrified whenever he remembered afterwards - usually he'd never even dream of calling someone a slut or a whore - but during sex, it always seemed kind of hot.

Then one day, he slipped up. To be fair, the two of them were pretty worked up. Naruto had been turned on all day, and of course, he hadn't wanted to suffer alone, which led to a whole lot of teasing and a brief encounter in the bathroom.

Naruto had slid a hand between Sasuke's legs, groping his cock through his jeans, then pulled away and gone to leave. That was when Sasuke had grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him to the wall, whispering harshly in his ear, "Little dirty fucking tease."

They'd both frozen, Sasuke in horror and Naruto in surprise, and Sasuke was about to stutter a myriad of apologies when Naruto had grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head down for a hard, desperate kiss.

When Sasuke had only stared at him in shock once they parted, Naruto's lips had quirked into a smug grin and he leant in to whisper, "I like dirty talk" in Sasuke's ear before sauntering out of the bathroom.

It was unsurprising that Sasuke ended up at Naruto's place after work. They were barely inside with the door shut behind them before Naruto was in Sasuke's arms with his tongue down his throat.

"Fuck, I've been wanting you all day." Naruto panted once they pulled apart, hands working frantically on Sasuke's belt buckle. Sasuke had noticed; Naruto hadn't been doing a very good job of keeping his hands to himself.

Not that he was keeping them to himself now either. He unzipped Sasuke's fly, forcing his hand inside his jeans and boxers, without bothering to push them out of the way, to grope at Sasuke's achingly hard cock.

A sigh of satisfaction slipped from Naruto's parted lips when he felt it, knowing that he was the reason Sasuke was so worked up, and Sasuke bit back a moan at the long awaited flesh to flesh contact.

"Sasu-kun." Naruto purred as he ran his fingers over the hard flesh. "I've been looking forward to playing with your cock. What do you want me to do for you?"

Usually Sasuke took a little persuading before he admitted what he wanted, but today he just groaned, "Your mouth..." and Naruto pulled his hand out, popping the button on Sasuke's jeans and letting them fall down his legs. Sasuke pushed his own boxers down out of the way, letting his cock spring free, and Naruto dropped to his knees and slipped his lips over the head.  
Sasuke could feel his tongue swirling against the tip as Naruto sucked shallowly. His eyes were closed, like he was trying to concentrate fully on what he was doing, and the way his lashes curled against his cheeks looked inappropriately sweet in a way that made Sasuke's cock throb in his mouth.

It was amazing how Naruto could look so innocent and still behave like such a desperate slut, Sasuke caught himself thinking, and then felt guilty until he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

Should he...? He wondered. Could he?

He looked down again to see Naruto's wide eyes staring up into his, and the look in them made his legs buckle. Naruto didn't break eye contact once as he slowly took Sasuke deeper and deeper down his throat, before pulling back until his lips barely encircled the head. He didn't take it all the way back in again, instead only giving him feathery light licks with his tongue, and the occasional light suck. Sasuke groaned at the sudden leisurely pace and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think too hard as he let the words fall from his mouth.

"Don't be a teasing whore."

It was almost a whisper, but he heard the soft moan that sounded from Naruto and it sent a thrill through him. This time, he opened his eyes before speaking. "Suck me like you mean it." He said, and Naruto obeyed, enthusiastically sliding his lips back over Sasuke's cock until half way down the shaft, while using a hand to jerk what wasn't in his mouth.

Sasuke's head fell back against the wall with a soft thump, and he tangled his fingers in Naruto's hair, thrusting his hips forward and burying himself further in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto took it in stride, gagging only a little before growing accustomed to the size of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke watched him as he slid his mouth up and down the length, appreciating the way it stretched Naruto's lips. Hopefully by the end of the night, they'd be plump and swollen, a sight that aroused Sasuke to no end.

"Is this what you wanted to do to me in the bathroom at work today?" He asked, and felt the vibrations from the resulting giggle that resounded in Naruto's throat. The way he was looking at him, all flushed and worked up, spurred Sasuke to keep talking, and he did, the words rolling off his tongue with more and more ease. "You would have if I'd asked you to, right? I know how much you love my cock. Would doing it in a public place like that make you hot? Where anyone could walk in and see what a slut you really can be?"

Naruto moaned, low and muffled, sucking with more vigour, and Sasuke felt strangely liberated, being able to say whatever he wanted without fear and, better yet, knowing it was getting them both off.

He felt Naruto's tongue flicking against his skin as he sucked, driving him closer and closer to the edge. It pushed his inhibitions further out of the way, and he found himself admitting to a fantasy he'd always thought would stay inside his head.

"Fuck, so close, Naruto. I want to come on your pretty face. I wanna see how slutty you look."

He wasn't expecting Naruto to pull off completely, hands immediately taking over the task his mouth had abandoned, pumping Sasuke with practiced ease.

"Yeah, Sasu-kun. That's it, come on my face, I want to see what you like to do to sluts like me.

He licked the very tip of Sasuke's cock, poking his tongue out, but not taking it in his mouth as his hand kept moving up and down with firm strokes.

"Fuck, Naruto, I'm going to..." Sasuke moaned, clutching at his hair and going rigid. He fought to keep his eyes open, watching as milky white splashed across Naruto's lips and pink skin.

His knees felt weak and wobbly, half from the relief of release and half because Naruto was just too damn hot, looking up at him as his tongue ran across his bottom lip, hair tousled and face flushed.

"So," Naruto finally said, staring at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. "When are you going to do something about this?"

He motioned to the tent in his own pants and Sasuke wasn't sure whether to fondly ruffle his hair or smack him.

You could never get something for nothing with that boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** So? How was it? Yes, yes, I know, you're ridiculing me from behind the screen saying "Where have you been!" or "Update Update Update!" or something along the lines of "I keel you!" so let me explain myself. **No. Computer.** Simple as that. The new one I bought died and destroyed **EVERYTHING. ** So, I finally got one that won't go off on me. Personally, I thought it was the end for me, and I wanted to just quit writing all together; rock bottom. But then, Kiko came and everything was uphill from there! Now on to _The Five Ways_ for that last chapter because I never had a chance to post that chapter. And it bothers me that I haven't. ****Whines** **And if you're new to follow me, check out my other fics, especially that one. Soon, my pretties, will it have the epic conclusion. I worked on something a bit raunchy for an ending and then something a little lighter since getting this new laptop. ****snickers** **Don't know which one I should post And its hard as BALLS trying to update on an iPad (Tried and failed). Well, enough of my whining. I'm back; appreciate me. ****scoffs** **

Tell me what you think. Flame me and I swear I'll hunt you down like bears to honey. :)**  
**

**R,R,&Mo!**


End file.
